purityfandomcom-20200222-history
MastersChief
MastersChief is a faggot from the USA who has a miserable job. He is commonly referred to as Chief, and has an ingame nickname of 2B2Chief. Hacking He spends his time extorting his ego on Purity Vanilla when there is time -- and there's plenty of that on night shift. Chief originally started on Purity on April 5th, 2019, with the express intent of getting banned as soon as possible utilizing his hacked client. He X-Rayed to get a full loadout of diamond level shit within an hour of playing, and went off on Purity with hacks in an attempt to ruin everyone's day as quickly as possible. Taking out about three bases close to the freshly made spawn (which wasn't a cobble nightmare at the time), he used his hacks to murder JustYallup, another donor on the server. His autistic rage almost took down the fabled Community Farm of forever ago, though he couldn't bring himself to do it after the kindness of the players based at the structure. After about a week of shittery and inviting M1an along who had similar intents, Chief was finally executed on April 13th by the Lord Penguin after attempting to duplicate chunks. Banned At first, Chief was completely okay with his fate -- he'd just find another server to get banned on in his streak of faggotry. However, he had turned gay for the community and gameplay of Purity, and despite how he tried to lie to himself, he ended up making an appeal to Lord Penguin in the DM's. However, he was instantly shut down, and told to appeal to the entire server. Utilizing what little brain power Chief had left after a horrendous night of working night shift, he spewed out his final appeal to the server Discord. Appealing Chief's appeal consisted of a shitty paint drawing made in about ten minutes, which depicted Penguin's in game skin utilizing a powered infinity gauntlet to vaporize Chief from the planes of existence known as Purity Vanilla. Attached to the drawing was a paragraph of bullshit that he refuses to add to the article. His emotional appeal earned the favor of the community after witnessing the raw emotion put into it, earning a total of 17 reactions on the discord. The Next Gandhi After being unbanned by Lord Penguin, which he did by bribing the Lord with a 30$ donation, Chief had not learned his lesson, going right back to hacking. However, despite his autistic hacking, he had never attempted to chunk dupe again. He went to playing the server normally, retreating from the spawn area as he was done with raiding as a whole, and sought for himself and M1an at this point. After about a month of blatantly hacking in front of Penguin and being threatened by Saeed, he had finally given up his modded client to begin his slavery as a trial-mod. Gallery File:Ban.png|thumb|Chief's first appeal to be unbanned. File:Appeal.png|The original file of Chief's ban appeal. File:Promotion.png|promotion time Category:Players Category:Staff